


Boxing Day at the Burrow

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Boxing Day at the Burrow

The house was overrun with Weasleys, even by Harry's standards. Several ginger blurs ran through the kitchen. When a dark-haired boy sped by, Harry grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"See you next weekend, Al." He kissed the boy's mop and went off in search of his other two to say good-bye.

Harry found Severus smoking outside.

"Ready to go?"

"I was ready _hours_ ago," he replied, stamping out his cigarette. " _You_ are the only brat I can tolerate for any length of time." 

"You say the sweetest things." 

Severus pulled him close, silencing him with a kiss.


End file.
